One More Game
by OwlBee
Summary: Unbeknowst to anyone, Sanzo and Goyjo have started a relationship. However, as Sanzo suddenly calls a halt, Gojyo is determined to get the monk back. But on a journey filled with peril and a high risk of death, will it be that easy? Shounenai, 3x5x3


One More Game.

This is my first Saiyuki fan fiction, so I hope that, apart from the obvious differences, there aren't too many glaring errors in character. 353 is my OTP, so I hope I do it justice!

This piece is dedicated to the brilliant Befanini, as her incredible stories have inspired me to try one of my own! It's about time I got back to fan fiction. Thank you Befanini-san!

Oh, and the title? It's one of Sanzo's songs! (_heart_)

**Warning – **This piece is rated for shounen-ai (guy-on-guy lovin', of the 353 variety in this case) and excessive swearing. If any of this offends you, please do not read this fic.

Now that the warning is out of the way, on to the angsty goodness of the prologue!

**Prologue.**

**Sanzo**

I couldn't give a shit how this started. And, if anyone asks me, I'll swear I don't remember. But it's time to end it.

"We're just playing a game, Gojyo. That's all it is. No, don't give me that look. I couldn't care less about your declarations of love, or your sweet nothings, or _you_, you half-breed bastard. This is it. It's over, okay?"

You look down, crimson hair veiling your eyes of the same shade. I can't help but experience a fleeting concern that I'm being too harsh, but this is as soft as I can be. A lifetime of loss, drink and death has seen to that, and you should be used to it by now. With this in mind, I keep the cold front up as you tilt your head to look at me. Even I can't miss the brief flicker of pain in your eyes, although it's hidden quickly. You give me one of your trademark Gojyo grins (_hey, that's cool, I'll just go score with some cheap whore, like always_), and I can see right through it.

It's official. I've wasted entirely too much time on you. I even know what you're going to say (_lie_) when you open your filthy (_beautiful_) mouth.

"Whatever, Sanzo, that's cool. Hey, I was just tryin' to get you to lighten up a little. Guess it didn't work, huh? Although…"

You look me up and down with a lecherous expression on your face, and suddenly I feel more exposed than I should.

"I kinda like the fact that you're…_tight_."

You put obvious emphasis on the word 'tight', and I feel an unbidden blush rise in my cheeks. You notice, and I hear a derisive snicker come from your lips, making me clench my fists. My nails bite into my palms as the leather around my knuckles creaks.

Practically spitting with fury, I point at the door of the cheap inn we're currently staying in. "Get…the _hell_…out, before I _kill_ you, you half-breed piece of shit!"

You narrow your eyes, the usually soft crimson suddenly reminding me of a flame; angry and uncontrollable.

For the first time, you _scare_ me a little.

Then, as quickly as it came, the feeling passes, and so do you. I lean against the thin wall, and let out the sigh that I was holding in the entire time.

_Gojyo…_

**Gojyo **

"It's over, okay?"

I watch your eyes as you break my heart with those words. I can see your usual cold mask, but also a flicker of something like…pain? Is it causing you _pain_, Sanzo, to hurt me like this? I bite my lip and lower my head, feeling my blood-red hair slide forward to cover my face. Is this why you don't want me, monk? I'm not pure enough? Like you always say, I'm just a half-breed, right?

I realise that you've been silent for a while, so I look at you again, an infuriating grin adorning my numb lips. I can't believe what I'm about to say.

"Whatever, Sanzo, that's cool. Hey, I was just tryin' to get you to lighten up a little. Guess it didn't work, huh? Although…"

God, no. Don't say it. He'll kill you.

Fuck that prick, he deserves it.

"…I kinda like the fact that you're…_tight_."

Your eyes are suddenly glacial, even as a blush stains your cheeks. I force a mocking laugh, and you clench your knuckles. I can hear the leather (_oh, how_ _you live to tempt me_) wrapped around your (_sensual_) hands creak in protest.

"Get…the _hell_…out, before I _kill_ you, you half-breed piece of shit!"

There you go again. I allow some of the rage I'm feeling to enter my eyes, and there is an echoing, and oddly gratifying flicker of fear in yours. I storm past and slam the door, only letting the tears fall when I am completely out of your sight. It hurts so much, you goddamn monk.

_Sanzo…_

**A/N – **And the extremely short prologue comes to an end. Man, that was surprisingly satisfying to write! I've decided not to subject anyone to my fangirl-ish Japanese (_collective sigh of relief_), because it just gets a little annoying sometimes. I'll save it for when I actually go there!

P.S – I just noticed that the words 'score' and 'whore' rhyme! Karmic? Or just me being an idiot? It's up to you!


End file.
